Bade through the holidays
by makeitinamerica
Summary: This is a story about Beck and Jade through the different holidays during the year, Their will be lots of fluff just warning you. I'm sorry about the bad summary the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Sorry i haven't updated 'The wood' i am having a hard time thinking of Ideas for that story. Anyway we have decided that we would like to do a story about Beck and Jade during the different holidays through the year. This one is a Christmas one and will be in 3 parts. **

**This first chapter takes place the 23rd December. Enjoy :)**

Jades pov

'Come on Jade this is fun, how can you not love christmas shopping' Said beck enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up when he saw yet another christmas tree. I swear if i see another one of those stupid trees i am going to puke.

Yes thats right its that time of year again, and Beck has forced me to go shopping to get presents for our so called 'Friends'.

I slowly walked through the crowds of excited children, frustrated parents and over jolly shop workers, Beck holding my hand tightly to make sure i didn't try and go home. The only reason i came anyway is because Beck promised that if we got all we had to do done then he would buy me a new pair of scissors.

I didn't think it was very fair but i do need some new scissors and i am practically broke right now.

'Okay so what do you think Cat and Tori would like' Beck asked me. 'Why would i know' I snapped. Beck stopped walking right in the middle of the walkway earning some irritated stares and angry mutters from the other shoppers.

He looked around at me and gave me that smile that always makes my heart melt, ughh come on Jade stop being so sappy.

He put his hands on my hips and leaned his forehead against mine making me stare in to his chocolate brown eyes.

'Come on Jade' he said softly 'please cooperate we have to get this done and you know it'

He softly pressed his lips to mine and i couldn't help but kiss back, we broke apart and Beck took my hand and we started walking again.

'So' Beck started 'i never got that answer what do you think we should get for Cat and Tori' I decided that if i wanted to get this done i might as well do as i was told.

'Well' i started not really knowing what we should get them 'Cat would be happy with anything... So i think i'll just make her some red velvet cupcakes' Beck looked at me strangely but didn't question my generosity because he knows Cat is actually my best friend even if i would never admit it 'And as for Vega... I guess we could just get her a bracelet or something' i wasn't thrilled about having to buy her a present but you know she actually isn't half bad.

'Okay what store would you recommend to get Tori's bracelet' Beck asked. 'Uhhh' i spotted a little jewellery cart 'we could could get it from there' i said pointing at the cart. Beck looked in the direction i pointed 'yeah that looks okay, lets go'.

We pushed ourselves through the crowd of people towards the cart and started looking at the different bracelets. There was loads of them, this was going to take ages.

'Beck just hurry up and unlock the Rv its starting to rain' i said angrily. We had just got back from shopping, it was dark, freezing cold and starting to rain and i was not happy.

'Ahh got it' Beck said triumphantly pulling his key out from his pocket whilst struggling with the shopping bags that i had made him carry. He looked at me expectantly 'You know you could offer to hold these bags for me' he said. 'I could...but i really don't want to' i said snapping my new scissors together.

He finally opened the door and we clambered in to his RV just in time, as it started pouring it down outside. I looked around at the small christmas tree we had and a few lights hanging from the ceiling, it wasn't much but it was enough.

Beck dumped all the suff down and looked at me as i snapped my scissors open and close by my ear. 'What are you doing' he asked. 'Listening to the sound that my scissors make, i love that sound'.

'You love the sound of scissors' he said, looking really confused. 'yeahh listen' i said. I walked up to him and snapped the scissors next to his ear, dangerously close to his hair.

'Okay' he said grabbing my wrist to get the scissors away from his hair 'You' he in a flirty tone 'Are insane'. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. Its moments like this that i love, the little sweet things between us.

He let go of me all too soon declaring that we needed to sort out all the stuff we had bought. I reluctantly put my scissors down and started taking stuff out of the bags.

In the end we had come home with some new headphones for Andre, some lotion for Robbie, the ingredients to make Cat cupcakes and a bracelet for Tori. We also had some stuff which i absolutely needed no matter what Beck said, new combat boots, Two pairs of black jeans and some more black nail varnish because i had ran out of.

I started putting my stuff away in the places that i had claimed to be mine since i now live in the RV most of the time.

I started putting my jeans in the closet when i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear, 'I love you Jade' he said placing soft kisses on my neck.'Beck you know i love you too. But we can't do this now' i said resisting the urge to just turn around and kiss him, 'We have presents to wrap'.

He slowly spun me round so i was looking at him and he lent down to kiss my lips softly and slowly at first but getting harder each second, i couldn't help but kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and i saw his eyes were full of lust, he bent down to pick me up bridal style and slowly lowered me down on the bed.

His eyes met mine and he kissed my lips again, getting more and more passionate, i could see where this was going. Oh well i guess we can wrap presents tomorrow.

**AN/ I hope this is okay i will upload the next 2 chapters over the next few days. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Victorious unfortunately :( ~ Cat **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Heres the second chapter of Bade through the holidays. I'm home from school sick today so I thought I might as well get this finished. **

**So this this is the second part of the Christmas one, it takes place on the 24th December. Enjoy. **

Becks pov

I woke up to see sunlight streaming through the rv windows. I rolled over to see my beautiful girlfriend beside me laying on her stomach, hair sprawled out around her head.

Her face was covered by her hair but I could hear her softly snoring, reassuring me she was still asleep, Jade always liked to sleep in late.

I looked at the clock, 9:30am. Jade wouldn't be up for at least another hour this was the perfect time to wrap her present.

I eased myself out of bed, being careful not to wake her up. Walking over to the closet where I had safely hidden her present I started thinking, this is the first christmas Jade was going to be spending with me and my family.

I was kind of scared about what my family would think of her because lets just say she isn't afraid to express her opinions, and my family always wanted me to have a skimpy little cheerleader for a girlfriend but thats too easy, and easys boring.

I retrieved the box from under the pile of clothes that I had hidden it under and opened it. I pulled out the ring that I had put on a piece of string to make a necklace, it may not seem like much but it isn't just any old ring, its a promise ring. The round circle of the ring symbolises that I promise to love her forever, I had one exactly the same. Jade might think its cheesy to have matching necklaces but I know deep down she she will love.

Running my finger over the engraving on the inside of the ring I smiled to myself, Beck and jade = Forever it said. Again a very cheesy thing but i always hope our love will be forever, I couldn't imagine my life without Jade, it would be boring to say the least.

Hearing a noise I quickly hid it behind my back in case Jade was awake, but I was just her mumbling in her sleep its so adorable when she does that.

Sighing in relief, I went and grabbed the wrapping paper and set to work wrapping it as quietly as possible. I was most definitely not an easy task, 3 times I had to start again. But a few curse words and a whole lot of tape later it was wrapped...sort of.

I set it back under the pile of clothes and closed the closet door. Looking at the clock i saw it was 10:15am already and Jade was still asleep. Looking at her sleeping form I felt rude that i have to wake her up but we have a lot to do today so I had no choice.

I thought the most polite way to wake her up would be to put some christmas songs on and wait for her to wake up by herself, although that meant i would have to put them on really loud because of how deep if sleeper she is.

I was still pondering over it when I heard a small sleepy voice say 'Stop staring at me you creep'. Coming out of my little daydream I saw Jade looking up at me, smiling. Smiling back at her I leant down and whispered in her ear 'I just can't help myself your so beautiful'

Her cheeks flushed red and she grabbed a pillow hitting me round the head with it. She then pulled to covers over head and tried to go back to sleep.

'ah ah ah you can't go back to sleep, Jade we have a lot to do today so c'mom you gotta get up'. All I got was a groan in response. 'Okay if thats how its gonna be then i'm just going to have to do this' and with that said I started ticking her feet.

I knew her weak spot was she was really ticklish and hated to do this just to get her up, but to be honest it was quite funny.

She started kicking her legs about wildly, trying to get me to let go. 'okay okay i'm up... Oh my god Beck stop it'. I stopped promptly not wanting to get injured.

She sat up in bed hair a mess, make up less and wearing one of my shirts which was more like a night dress on her.

'Come on get up, we have presents to wrap and cupcakes to make and don't forget my Aunt and uncle are coming around tonight for dinner I said, marking the list off on my fingers.

'Ughh no I can tell you now they are gonna hate me'.

'Jade' I went and sat on the bed 'They are not going to hate you, and if they do they are obviously stupid because you are so beautiful, so talented and the nicest person i have ever met' I said as I quickly kissed her lips.

'Now come on get up and dressed, we need to make cats cupcakes' I said.

Jades POV

"Well that was a disaster" Beck said matter of factly, Wiping cake mixture off of his clothes, just smudging it in more.

I gave him a death glare, picking icing out of my hair. "Well whose fault is that" I said angrily, even though I know fully well it is my fault I will not admit it.

"I think that would he you, I told you not to lift the electric mixer out of the bowl when its still on" Because this happens,he gestured around the room which was covered in cake mixture and icing.

It was 3:30pm, all the presents were wrapped but the cupcakes were not even close to finished, and Becks Aunt and Uncle were supposed to he here any minute and the kitchen was a mess to say the least.

"Whatever, i'm gonna go take a shower" I said turing around to leave. I felt and arm grab me by the shoulder and turn me around again.

"No no" Beck said "You made this mess so you need to help clean up". I groaned but did as I was told.

Soon everything was clean and we were starting on the cupcakes again, Beck using the electric mixer this time, much to my dismay.

Becks mum walked through the door and gave me a look, she had always hated me. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang, Becks Aunt and Uncle were here.

She hurriedly went and answered the door.

Two people that looked scarily similar to Beck walked through the door, attacking Beck with hugs.

"Look at how much you've grown" his Aunt said. Bleughh I hate when people say stuff like that. I busied myself with finishing the cupcakes and putting them in the oven.

"And whats your name then?" Looking up I saw she was talking to me. Standing up I could see the judgemental look in her eyes.

"I'm Jade, Becks girlfriend" I said with a smirk, I saw the shocked look on her face that he tried to hide.

"Oh" she said disappointment lacing her voice "Thats...Lovely". Turing to Beck she said "And why did you choose that for your girlfriend.."

"Okayy... Linda why don't you come on it to the front room" Becks dad said, ushering her away. At least he likes me, they don't understand I do have feelings and their words hurt.

Beck came over and put his arms around me, "don't listen to them baby" he said kissing my head. "Who said i cared what they think" I snapped back "Let just finish the cupcakes".

An hour later, the cupcakes were made and we were all sat around the fireplace. Me sat on Becks lap while he softly rubbed circles on my palm with his fingers, something that always seemed to relax me.

Becks parents and Aunt and Uncle were talking, but I wasn't listening to what they were saying. I could feel myself falling asleep, I tried to stay awake, but with the warmth of the fire and Becks arm wrapped around me, I soon surrendered to sleep.

**AN/ Please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**~ Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Okay so I know its after Christmas but I had this partly done anyway so I thought I might as well finish it, I'm really sorry it took so long to update it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious.**

25th December

Becks POV

Waking up it took me a second to realise what day it was, Christmas day. I may be 17 years old but it doesn't mean I don't get excited whens it Christmas.

I looked to my left and saw Jade was still asleep. Smiling to myself I went in to full child mode.

'Jade, Jade its christmas' I shouted. 'Beck shut up' Came the response.

'Well if that is how its going to be then I guess I will just have to...do this" I shouted. Wrapping my arms around her I started rubbing my knuckles on her head.

She tried to fight me off but I wouldn't give in. 'Beck seriously stop...Your such a child"She shouted at me, but she was smiling.

Eventually I stopped and she lay there breathing heavily. When she had regained her breath she sat up 'You do that again and I swear I will kill you' She said coming to sit next to me.

'No you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't be able to live without me' I said putting my arm around her shoulders. "Come on Jadey its Christmas, wheres your Christmas spirit".

She just laughed,smiling that beautiful smile of hers. She was about to kiss me when I pulled away to get something from behind me.

'Hey what was that for' she said obviously hurt.

"Wait a minute... Ta da" I said holding some mistletoe over the top of us. She laughed and hit my arm playfully.

"Your so cheesy" She said, I just smiled and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss got more intense and passionate by the second and soon the mistletoe was on the floor, long forgotten, my arms wrapped around her waist.

'Bang,Bang,Bang' "Beck, Jade are you awake, come on sleepy heads"

We broke apart and tried to make our selves look presentable. "Yeah mum, we're awake" I shouted back.

Next thing you know the rv door is swung open and my mum and dad rush in. My mum came up to me wrapping her arms around me "Merry Christmas Beck" she said. I returned her embrace "Merry Christmas Mum". She detached herself from me and rushed off over to Jade.

Looking over I saw my mum hugging Jade and surprisingly she was hugging back, I guess its a Christmas miracle.

Jades POV

Its 12pm and Becks house is filled with Aunts, Uncles, grandparents and cousins.

Beck is stood talking to a women who looks like she is 100 years old, his arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

"So whats your name then sweetie?"

It took me a couple seconds to realise that she was talking to me. "Jade" I said, looking at the ground.

"Shes your girlfriend?" she asked Beck. "Yeah" he replied squeezing my waist and kissing the top of my head.

She looked at me and just walked away. I glared at the back of her head as she walked away.

"Did you see that" I shouted "She was judging me I could tell, just because of what I look like she hates me"

"Relax babe" he said kissing my cheek "She was not judging you, I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed as he hugged me, breathing in his scent.

Suddenly I felt a tugging on the bottom of my top, Looking down I saw a 5 year old version of Beck.

He had his tanned skin, big brown eyes and fluffy black hair.

"Whats your name?" He asked me, his big brown eyes looking up at me innocently.

I looked at Beck expectantly. "Jade, this is my cousin Ben, Ben this is my Girlfriend Jade" He said.

"Oh, Hi Jade" He said in a surgery sweet voice that I usually hate, But was actually really cute in this case.

"Hi Ben" I said, less enthusiastically, I had never really been good with kids.

Beck shot me a look and then looked back down at the boy. "Ben, do you know where your mummy is?" He asked.

"In the kitchen with Granny" He answered before running off outside to play football.

Beck took my hand and started off towards the kitchen, I just followed, powerless, Even though I hated feeling like this I really don't want to make a bad impression on his family.

Stepping into the kitchen the smell of cooking food was overpowering, and there was plates and bowels and food covering every counter.

"Hey" Beck said putting his hand on a women with fluffy brown hairs shoulder.

She turned around her face lighting up, "Hi beck, Merry Christmas". She then noticed me standing there, I expected her to just ignore me but the smile never left her face when she asked Beck,

"So who's this then"

She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, he blushed and turned his head to the side a bit.

I laughed at his reaction, "I'm Jade, Becks girlfriend" I answered for him.

"Well aren't you a beautiful girl" she said, I like Becks aunt I decided. Blushing I mumbled a thanks. Beck just smiled and said 'yeah I know she is' he put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

'shut up' I said hitting his arm, he just hugged me to his side tighter.

'Awww you to are just so adorable' becks aunt said before walking off to help with the dinner.

Me and Beck just looked at each other, before Beck decided that we needed to help with the dinner too.

Becks POV

We had finished dinner with Jade behaving herself and my family being nice which was good, now Jade and I are sitting in the couch in front of the fire.

Jade was snuggled into my side, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. I decided this would be the perfect time to give her the present I had got for her.

Reaching in my coat pocket I brought the box out, 'Hey babe' I said gently nudging her side.

She looked up at me, 'Merry christmas' I said giving her the box. She took it gently. 'Umm Beck...' She started, looking like she was going to cry, 'I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I'm am literally broke right now... And I didn't expect...' I cut her off with a quick kiss.

'Bade I don't care, your the best gift I could ever get' she smiled at me and looked down at the box, gently peeling of the wrapping paper.

Opening up the box she took the necklace out looking at me a bit confused. 'Its a promise necklace' I explained 'The circle of the ring promises my love for you is endless...Look I have one too', I pulled my one out from my coat pocket.

At first I thought she didn't like it and then her face broke out in a smile, wrapping her arms around my neck she kissed me and snuggled into my chest, 'I love it, Thank you' she murmured.

Yepp this is definitely the most perfect Christmas ever.

**AN/ Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
